


Quality Time

by DrawnCherry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/pseuds/DrawnCherry
Summary: You catch Vergil sitting topless in the unusually hot van by himself.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a screenshot of a topless Vergil sitting in Nico's van and that was it.

It wasn't that Vergil was contemplating life as he was sitting in Nico's van, but he  _ was  _ lost in his thoughts. He was trying to catch up on all the literature and art movements he had missed during his time in hell, but his mind was preoccupied with the sweltering heat in the van. 

It was hot, stuffy and the windows set ajar did nothing to help with the temperature. 

Vergil took off his coat with a heavy sigh and placed it on the sofa in front of him. It was a bit better with bare arms (surely that wasn't actual steam coming off of him?). He sat down at the small table to read on the tabpad. 

Though as much as Vergil tried, he couldn't concentrate. He really shouldn't be feeling so warm. Why was he waiting here again? Well at least everyone trusted him to stay. Vergil still remembered when they took turns to keep an eye on him. 

Vergil realised that he was reading the same sentence over and over again. He was feeling the heat creep between the leather of his vest and skin. More and more of his clothes were feeling uncomfortably tight and sweltering.

All right, the vest too then. 

He'd hear someone walk into the van, right? Vergil was an all time powerful half-demon being after all. If Dante saw him sit half naked in the van, he'd never hear the end of it. 

But Vergil didn't hear someone enter the van. He was busy trying to find something entertaining or distracting on the tablet. 

You walked into the van, ready to show off your newly plundered dress and ready to upgrade your guns with some demon gunk you found. However, upon entering the van, you found the temperature incredibly high. It was a strange, stifling heat that felt like you just woke up from a nap. You got a little drowsy. You left Vergil alone for a couple of hours. Did he touch some buttons and turned the heating on by accident? 

No wait—Why is Vergil sitting topless? 

You didn't expect him to sit near the coffee table without his clothes on. His coat and vest were hung neatly over the couch, hiding the many weapons that were carelessly strewn on top of it. 

And yet it somehow didn't seem so  _ weird  _ that Vergil was sitting half naked.

"Vergil," you called. All you got as a response was a little grunt, but it was a response nonetheless. Have you always smelled so good after killing demons. You invaded all of his senses as you headed for the sofa. Would you mind if he wrapped his hands in your hair and put his nose within the crevice of your neck? Where did you find that summer dress when you went on your mission wearing something else? Your thighs bare was quite the feast for the eyes. Though Vergil wouldn't mind if he could feast between your — No. He can't think like that.

"What happened here?" you asked. The closer you got to Vergil the warmer it got as well. It hadn't crossed your mind that Vergil could be causing it himself. All you could think about was the skin he was showing off. It seemed to be glistening ever so slightly. 

"I am not entirely sure, but I have opened the windows." 

"Thanks… Why ar… nevermind," you rambled. You decided to not ask why he was sitting there clad in just leather trousers. Something weird was up, but you were too preoccupied watching the light sheen on his skin. 

You sat on the other end of the small table. As much as you tried, you couldn't ignore the heat coming off Vergil. It made you feel drowsy and somewhat… Aroused? It didn't help that Vergil was literally flaunting his muscles at you. You heard his skin begging you to lick and nip at him. No no, that must've been inside your head. Were you bitten by some weird demon? No. Couldn't be it. 

"Demon fever?" you joked, but you considered it. For Vergil to run so hot… It had to be something serious. You had your fair share of killing incubi and succubi. Surely you could resist Vergil, modify your gun and head out again. But no, you were kidding yourself; every cell in your body was begging to be touched by him - to be consumed by him. It was too late. Whether he realised it or not, he had you. However, you couldn't give in easily. He was your coworker, a friend — a hunk of a man your body was begging for — someone you killed demons with. 

If Vergil had heard you at all, he ignored you. You grabbed your gun and demon gunk from your bag, determined to somehow make the weapon better like Nico always could. But you couldn't help shooting glances at the half naked physique sitting in front of you. You were unconsciously riding the poor chair for some friction between your legs.

Vergil was sitting legs wide on the cheap chair. One hand in his hair and then other still trying to make sense of the tablet. That lap looked inviting. Was that an erection? Must be, the leather looked as if it was going to rip any time now.

Demon fever, huh? You bet he could go on for hours… Perhaps days--no, no. You shouldn't. 

But… Maybe you could sit on it and rake your nails over that bare chest. Maybe grab his biceps and ride him so hard that the van would shake. That would snap him out of the fever. Riding the cock of a Sparda… That must be an exhilarating experience. He smelled delicious. What would Vergil taste like?

"... What are you doing?"

"What?" you inquired. You felt his hand on your arm--and that's when you realised that you were already in the middle of climbing on his lap. His face was far too close to yours. You thought you could feel his heavy breath on your neck. 

You blinked; well, it seems your body has decided to move for you, but Vergil didn't try to get you off him either. Instead, he seemed to welcome your presence so close to him. 

"Oh…" you murmured, but you recovered quickly: "Well… don't look so inviting to sit on."

Vergil was quiet for a second, but he kept his hand on your arm. He let you crawl on his lap. He allowed you to run your hands over his chest, your legs spread on either side of him and your dress riding up. Your thighs were warm, very much so, and Vergil started to suspect what was going on. 

Because you were not a succubi. 

Yet Vergil couldn't stop you from grinding on his lap.

"You know why you're running so hot?"

"Enlighten me…" he replied, but his voice was raspy. 

"You must be like one of those incubi I fought the other day… Demon Fever."

"I assure you I'm not," Vergil answered, but his voice was far from steady. The tactile stimulation you were giving him was making him feel slightly relieved from the insufferable warmth he was feeling. While Vergil was still learning about the human world, he was sure now that he was undergoing something of an inhuman nature. He was acutely aware of the way you smelled, but it took several seconds to realise that he was holding you close to him and stroking your arms and shoulders. His hands inched closer to the straps of your dress. 

"But unlike the incubi, I don't want to resist you," you whispered. "Let me help you, oh grand King of Hell." 

Vergil knew somewhere with his last few rational brain cells that he shouldn't be dragging you into whatever he was going through. He should be going home and should be hiding in bed. However, he wasn't making any actual effort to stop you from running your hands over his chest. The tactile sensation made his blood boil. He wanted to hold you-no he wanted to  _ breed  _ you until all you knew was his name. 

"... You should leave," Vergil muttered, but he sounded weak. There was no real request or demand there. He scoffed. A Grand King of Hell shouldn't sound weak.

"Do you want me to leave, Vergil?" Ah, he loved the way your name fell off his tongue. He watched as you lowered your head. Your lips met the skin of his neck. Your tongue darted out to taste him. 

"No," he admitted with a heavy sigh, "I do not." 

You finally sat down on him. Vergil realised that he was painfully hard, erection pressing against your soft skin. And so he pulled the dress down, revealing more and more of your skin until he finally freed your chest from your clothes. 

His hands wandered over your breasts, massaging your them and running his fingers over your nipples. He tugged the buds, pulling you a little closer to him. Your eyes already fell into the back of your head as pleasure coursed through your veins and nerves. 

Your hands made quick work of the zipper, but you were interrupted by the demon king himself. He grabbed your hands and shoved them behind your back with one of his. 

If he was going to do this, he needed to be in full control. He didn't want to lose it and hurt you. You were human or so he thought? He wasn't sure… Maybe you were tougher than you looked. He tightened the grip on your wrists. 

Vergil felt you leaking on his lap.

He wasn't even aware he was muttering profanities. 

He'd leave eating out for another day if you were up for it. Right now Vergil needed to feel how your walls felt around him. 

He released the grip on your chin. You watched his hand go between your bodies. You lifted your hips. His fingertips ghosted along the curve of your hip as he slowly pushed your underwear to the side. They were soaked. Your slick already clung to his fingers and he wasn't even pushing past your folds.

And you mewled already at the mere touch of his finger on your labia. With your eyes closed, you couldn't see Vergil's reaction, the tensing of his jaw, the flaring of his nostrils, but you did feel his warm breath on your neck. It only served to tease you further. 

Vergil pushed a finger inside of you and found that you accommodated his index finger quite easily; found that you coated his finger deliciously. 

He added another. While you were a little tight, you didn't seem to be hurt at all. He dragged his finger out slowly, making sure you loved and hated every moment of the teasing. The sounds you made were exhilarating. He found that especially the small whine elicited a reaction from him. 

Vergil slid his thumb over the head of his dick, finding that there was (unusually) thick precum in copious amounts. No doubt his fever was playing tricks on his body. No need to question it right now. 

He lined himself up with your entrance. Could he slide himself right in? While it had been a long while since he had fornicated, he still remembered how uneasily and clumsily it went last time. 

However, and as he had hoped, he went in easily, your wet walls accommodating yet clamping down on him needily. Vergil's head fell back, feeling incredibly relieved. How could something carnal feel so ethereal? Pleasure spread through his body unlike ever before. 

Vergil's free hand grabbed hip tightly 

"Ah  _ shit  _ Vergil," you hissed. "Go easy on me."

Your head fell on his shoulder, relishing in his scent. 

"You feel exquisite," Vergil complimented before lifting you up.  _ Almost _ all the way;  _ fuck  _ he was sensitive. Then, he pushed himself in again. Vergil was feeling relief and desire all at the same time. The way you stretched around him, so warm… 

"... And so tight," he muttered.

"Vergil, stop teasing m--Ah fuck!"

You were probably too loud. You didn't seem to care. Vergil sure didn't care either; he was starting to love the idea that everyone could hear what he was doing to you. He could get used to your clenching wet walls. Though, it might be this alleged fever that is making him feel possessive of you. He grabbed your hip a little tighter. Would he leave bruises? Vergil sure hoped so. He would love to see your skin adorned with bites and bruises from today (or was that his clouded mind?).

But he didn't realise how close you were until you were spasming around his cock. You were clenching around him so desperately. Should he tell you how good you felt? How he relished in your pleasure as well? He hadn't even started yet.

_ That's a good girl,  _ Vergil whispered. He traded your hip for your hair, keeping a firm grip before setting a brutal pace that had you bouncing on his dick. 

Squelching noises filled the van. A sound Vergil would have found off-putting, but right now it was carnal music to his ears. And you were singing perfectly along to the song. 

He kept going despite your second orgasm, though the tightening of your walls almost had him come. Those leather trousers were definitely ruined now. You gushed all over them. Vergil didn't mind in the least.

When you came again quickly after the second time, he couldn't take it anymore — he buried himself so deep that it should've hurt you under regular circumstances. It didn't. Instead you moaned loudly as thick seed coated your walls. Vergil buried himself in the crook of your neck as he bit back groans. Your skin would be purple later from the bitemarks, but nothing one of your potions couldn't solve. 

Vergil was relieved, but he was far from satisfied. He felt the simmering desire in his loins. He felt comfortably warm, but hungry for more. With you writhing on his lap, he wanted to go for seconds. 

"Vergil… That was… Amazing," you whispered. 

"Would you be interested in —" 

"Fuck yes!"

That's all he needed. But luckily, he heard someone approaching and decided to portal the two of you back to the office. Later he'd apologise to the yamato for using her with debauched intentions on his mind, but right now, Vergil had other plans in mind. 


End file.
